


Cherries & Sunflowers

by sleepykittystudios



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, also most of this is fluff?, bc i cant do that w these guys, i cant believe there isnt a jane/will/mike tag, maybe some angst later, no Nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykittystudios/pseuds/sleepykittystudios
Summary: A bunch of Stranger Things relationship stuff!! Mostly headcanons, lota Jane/Will/Mike. You can suggest things if you want!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> note that (if not stated otherwise) all jane/will/mike or jane/mike or other ships w the main kids are aged into teen years!!

Will remains short his whole life, and is teased relentlessly by Mike about it. They never kiss without “shorty” comments afterwards. Jane, on the other hand, thinks this is very funny, and proceeds to chuckle at them every time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane likes to call Will and Mike “her boys”, even casually around their friends or parents. Joyce thinks it’s adorable, but Will gets embarrassed by it. Mike tries to avoid it altogether, since his mom will immediately gush over them, and insist on taking pictures. Hopper just sort of snickers and nods, like, “yeah they’re your boys, damn straight”.


End file.
